It's Life
by WhiTeRoSe07
Summary: AU What happens when you mix your past with your present? Well Haley and Nathan are about to find out. Will their love be able to survive? Or will they just give up on what was? I know the summary sucks
1. Stepping Up

**It's Life**

Stepping up. It's a simple concept. It basically means to rise above yourself. To do a little more. To show you something special. Life's funny sometimes it can push pretty hard. Like when you fall in love with someone, but they forget to love you back. Like when someone leaves and never comes back. Like when you pull the trigger. Or light the flame and can't take it back. In sports, they call it stepping up. In life it's called pushing back.

"Nathan!"A middle aged man who seemed aggravated screamed from the door.

"What!" A young boy yelled back in the same aggravated tone as his father.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be practicing! You know if you ever want to be better than me you have to work harder. I mean UCLA isn't going to accept some lazy ass." Dan exclaimed.

"I am practicing" Nathan said without confidence. He knew where this was going. As usual Dan was going to bully him about basketball. Usually Nathan would've fought back but he was tired and didn't want to waste his breathe. These arguments always came to one outcome. Dan winning. That's how it was before and that's how it is now.

Now if you're confused let me run a little background information.

This is the Scott family Dan, Deb, and of course Nathan. Nathan Scott is a 16 year old boy. He has incredible basket ball skills. Even when Nathan was a freshman at Freeport High he skipped right through Junior Varsity and went to Varsity. Right now Nathan is a Junior, Captain of the Red Devils Basket Ball team and King of the school.

Freeport is a small town by L.A... Home of the Red Devils. Their athletic, scholastic, and arts departments are known all over California. Most of the students from this school end up going to UCLA. And that's where Nathan plans on going. You see ever since Dan found out he was going to have a boy; he planned Nathans whole life out. He didn't even think of a name he just thought of Nathan playing basketball. This was the plan, first Nathan plays high school basketball, then he plays for UCLA then he goes pro. Dan didn't even ask Nathan what he wanted to be. Dan never asked, even when Nathan was a little kid.

Dan figured since he couldn't go pro because of his knee injury he would just live his dream through Nathan. Or that's what Nathan thought.

"Nathan if sitting on a bench is practicing then of course your practicing. But it's not! And you know what since you're not capable of practicing by yourself then I'll coach you." Dan said in an aggravated tone.

"Whatever"Nathan was in no mood to be fighting with his dad. In fact Nathan was in no mood to do anything. All he wanted to do was relax, and sleep. But no apparently in Nathans last game he was being a slacker. Even though he scored 25 of the 40 points the team scored. He gave that game his all but Dan still tore him down. Apparently he was supposed to score more even though the Pirates defense is one of the best in the state. But no winning 40-28 wasn't good enough for Dan. It didn't help that his coach was a total kiss ass to his dad. Coach Boyd was a big UCLA fan so, since Dan was their best point guard for two years, Coach Boyd listens to him as if Dan were a god.

"Now I want you to make 20 free throws miss one start over!" Dan yelled out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~40 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon! Move! Move! Move!" Dan spat out.

Nathan was drenched in sweat, he could hardly move, and felt like he was about to throw up. Before Dan came he was tired now he's just plane exhausted.

"Nathan What The Hell Do You Think Your Doing" Dan exclaimed.

"RESTING!"Nathan yelled back with all the energy he had left.

"Are you kidding you just started "Dan spat.

"No I'm not kidding I'm tired of you pushing me around. Summers coming and I'm going to spend it like a normal teenager" Nathan stated firmly. He only had two games left, semi-finals and the championship if they win semi-finals which the will. He then had finals the day after the championship. But to hell with Dan and his summer training.

"Oh no you're not next year is your last year to impress the scouts. So we have a lot more practice if we want to get into UCLA." Dan said in his cool voice.

"You don't get it do you I'm getting into college not you. OK! Me not you, so I decide and I'm going with mom to Tree Hill."Nathan said with more firmness. By each passing minute getting more tired. He needed a break plus he had some business to take care of there.

"Oh please that's how you're spending your summer in some insignificant town you're your mother!"Dan said while laughing. "Wow you're going to have a blast."

"Shut up!"Nathan was really irritated now.

"Whatever if that's how you want to spend your summer then knock yourself out. But I'm not going to waste my summer there."

"Good! That's the point."Nathan laughed. "No one wanted you to come anyways."

Dan was now shooting daggers at Nathan, as he was shooting the basketball. Nathan was so happy that he finally won, that he mustered up enough energy to throw one free throw. _"Swoosh nothing but net"_ he thought. _"I can't wait to see her. I don't even know if she still lives there. I hope so god I miss her."_


	2. Fall To Pieces

**Its Life**

Fall To Pieces

* * *

Haley looked out the window just as a black Comet stopped in front of her house. She got up from her window seat and set her guitar safely on her bed, and went outside.

"Hey Tutor girl you think you can go faster I'm getting old here" Brooke complained.

Haley rolled her eyes as she got in the back seat next to a blond blue eyed boy.

"Let me guess Brooke forced you to come too." She spoke to the blond.

"Yep."He said nonchalantly as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Hey we made a deal Broody. You come to the mall today and I go to the airport tomorrow with you." Brooke pouted.

"Wow that's what your deal is. I would've gone to the airport by myself instead of this." Peyton the girl who was driving said.

"Oh yea your cousin is coming to Tree Hill right?" Haley asked.

"Yep." The blond said.

"I would've gone with you Luke" Haley said.

"Oh I know you're going too" Lucas said "And you to Peyton" He said as she let a laugh out.

"What" "Ha!" Both Peyton and Haley said at the same time.

"I want my cousin to meet you guys."Lucas said.

"We don't have to go to meet him." Peyton said "Anyways what are you doing for us since you're doing something for Brooke."

"I'll be your bag boy for the day. And I want you guys to meet him in the airport, because we are going to be play basket ball all day tomorrow. And I don't want you guys annoying us."

"Oh god another basket ball freak. Luke I love you but basket ball is like crack to you. I'm afraid we might have to have an intervention."Brooke told her boy friend. He pouted as the girls laughed.

**Most of you probably know but I'll run a little more background information.**

Lucas Scott is cousins with Nathan Scott. Lucas is only a few months older then Nathan. Lucas is the son of Keith and Karen Scott. He moved to Tree Hill at the beginning of junior year from Miami. He is best friends with Haley James, Peyton Sawyer, and Jake Jagielski and is Brooke Davis's boyfriend. Haley, Peyton and Brooke were friends since diapers. Lucas and Jake met when Lucas joined the Ravens basket ball team. Then Haley met Lucas in the library when they reached for the same book. They talked a little after that and realized they have a lot in common and they've been inseparable ever since. Soon after that Lucas introduced Jake to them and Haley introduced him to Peyton and Brooke. Then in the middle of the year Lucas and Brooke started going out. While Peyton still hasn't admitted that she likes Jake.

"So is Jake coming" Peyton asked carefully. Haley and Brooke seeing right through it.

"Nope he said he much rather break his arm then go shopping with Brooke" Lucas said clueless as ever.

"Oh" Peyton said the disappointment evident in her voice.

"We are here!" Brooke squealed as the pulled up into the parking lot.

"You should've ran when you had the chance" Haley whispered to Lucas.

Lucas chuckled. "Come on how bad could she be." Haley laughed at this. _"He has no idea." She thought._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"C'mon Brooke let's take a break." Lucas whined.

"Are you kidding we haven't even gotten started. Right Haley" Peyton winked.

"Yep we usually stop after 5 hours." Haley smiled.

"WHAT!" Lucas yelled causing people around them to turn their heads.

"Relax Broody we were just about to take a lunch break." Brooke said while walking to the Wendy's window. "Peyton and Haley are lying after this we have on more store and we leave."

"Really?" Lucas asked like his life depended on it.

"Yep" Brooke said while Peyton and Haley started cracking up.

"You should have seen your face."Peyton said while still laughing with Haley. Lucas glared at them, and walked away causing them to laugh harder at his little diva tantrum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Haley looked in the mirror she was wearing a blue cami and a jean skirt that reached mid thigh. She had blue sandals and her silver anklet that all three girls had. Her honey blonde hair flowing around her shoulders.

She pushed her fingers through her hair and picked up her guitar. She sat at her window seat and strummed a few notes before she started to play.

I looked away  
then I looked back at you,  
You tried to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through.

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything  
Everything!

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you;  
I'm in love with you.

Haley ran her hand through her hair again letting a tear escape. She opened the draw under the seat and toke out a box. There were a few pictures, letters and a notebook. She opened the notebook and took out a picture. It was of her except she had brown hair. There was a boy who had raven black hair with deep blue eyes. He was staring lovingly at her with both his arms wrapped around her while she was looking towards the camera.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard the honking of a car horn. She looked outside to see Lucas in Keith's GMC Denali. She ran outside and hopped in the backseat. Jake and Peyton were in the back while Lucas and Brooke were in the front. Brooke was wearing a darker jean skirt then Haley that also reached mid-thigh, and a red halter top. She had red sandals on with the same anklet as Haley. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a pony tail. Peyton was wearing a darker jean skirt then Brooke that also reached mid-thigh. She had a dark green tube top on with green sandals and the same anklet as the other two. Her curly blonde hair was let out. Jake was wearing a tight white t-shirt, dark jeans and white Nikes. (Think of how his hair is now). Lucas was wearing a blue t-shirt with another white one underneath. He had regular jeans on with white Nikes on. His hair was long and combed back with a little piece falling on his forehead. (Think end of season 4)

"Hey Tutor girl you look nice." Brooke said.

"Uh thanks." Haley said while giving a questioning look towards Peyton.

"Her horoscope told her to be extra nice today and give complements." Peyton said and pointed to the magazine she was reading.

"Is it really that hard to understand that I'm being nice?" Brooke asked.

"Kinda." Everyone said.

"Humph" Brooke puffed making everyone laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I told you to park there but no you wanted to be closer"

"Brooke it was too small and too far away"

"Lucas just park some where his flight landed 10 minutes ago" Jake said.

"Fine" Lucas jerked the steering wheel in the parking space that an old lady just took 10 minutes trying to get out of.

"Jake c'mon. You girls stay here" Lucas said leaving the keys in the ignition.

"Do you guys know anything about Lucas's cousin?" Haley asked.

"His Lucas's cousin." Peyton said earning a 'no really' look from Haley. "Well I don't even know his name. Do you Brooke?" Peyton asked.

Brooke thought for a second then said "Nope. Lucas hasn't even mentioned him up in till now."

"Oh well looks like we're going in blind." Haley said.

"Hey look here they come" Brooke said jumping out of the car.

Following Brooke's lead Peyton said "Let's go met this mystery boy Hales" Peyton jumped out walking up to the guys and Brooke. Haley being on the other side of the car walked behind Peyton. Lucas had already introduced Nathan to Brooke and Peyton when he saw Haley walking into the group. "And this is…."

"Haley!" "Nathan!" Nathan and Haley both yelled in surprise.

"Wait a minute you two now each other?"

**Cliffhanger. So how do these two know of each other? And who was Haley singing about. Oh and that song was Avril Lavigne Fall To Pieces. By the way Its summer now if you haven't figured out. Junior year ended and everyone goes to senior year after this summer.**


	3. Its All Fun and Games Till Someone Gets

**It's Life**

**Its All Fun and Games Till Someone Gets Hurt**

**All this took place in the end of sophomore year so they haven't met Lucas yet.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_FlashBack To Last Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"C'mon little sis live a little" Taylor said "It's just one party, you'll have fun promise."_

_"No Taylor if I get caught sneaking out I'm dead" Haley said flatly. Taylor had been going on and on about a party at her dorm, but Haley couldn't sneak out she could get into huge trouble. Haley had been chosen out of a few, from Tree Hill High, to visit UCLA a potential college on her list. She had been taken out of classes for May and June then September and October. So she had to complete all her finals and all homework assignments for those months to go on this trip, and she wasn't about to waste her hard work just to get a buzz._

_"Hales look I promise you won't get caught. Just come with me please." Taylor was practically on her knees._

_"No Taylor!" Haley said firmly."Why don't you what till summer when I'm with you and not the school"_

_"Because this is the biggest party of the year, and I want you to take a break from your computer. I understand you're trying to complete your essay but you need a break!"Taylor said with the same firmness. "Mom even said you needed a break, and she's right all you've been doing since you got here is work. It's like you're the one in college and I'm on the trip."_

_Haley was getting aggravated she couldn't think. The part that was raised with Brooke said go have some fun but the Tutor Girl part said to stay and work. She pushed her fingers through her brown locks. She had dyed he hair brown a couple of months ago and had been doing that lately._

_She did need a break. "Fine. But I when I want to leave I'm leaving."_

_"Ok! Let's go!"Taylor hugged her sister._

_Haley couldn't help but smile. Even though Taylor was annoying and reckless she loved her._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~40 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_I can't believe it only took you 40 minutes to get ready." Taylor said. "It took me 3 hours to look like this and you look better than me."_

"_Well Brooke taught me all I know." Haley said._

"_Where are the other two Charlie's Angels anyways?"_

"_Brooke and Peyton are still in school. They have to go through the regular school year unlike me!" Haley said smiling. "Anyways Brooke has to go to New York this summer for an internship with a fashion thing. And Peyton also got an internship for a record label also in New York."(Remember Lucas is still living in Miami.)_

"_Wow! That's great for them" Taylor said as the started going down the stairs._

"_Yea I'm happy for them but I'm going to miss them you know."Haley frowned at the thought of not seeing them for six months._

"_Alright stop no frowning have some fun ok! Promise." Taylor was holding Haley by the shoulders looking into her eyes and lifted up her pinkie._

_Haley smiled. "Promise." As she too lifted up her pinkie._

"_Now remember you break my pinkie promises I break…"_

"_My arm I remember" Haley smiled again just for Taylor._

"_Good now let me check you." Taylor said._

_Haley was wearing a tight purple sleeveless shirt that showed a bit of cleavage but not much. It had a gold circle between her breasts. She wore dark skinny jeans with black open toed heels. Her chocolate brown hair was let down over her shoulders. Her makeup was done smokey. _

"_OK you look hot."Taylor said while looking her sister up and down._

"_You to Tay." Looking Taylor up and down too. Taylor was wearing a dress with gray and black strips and her makeup was the same as Haley's. She wore black heels and her hair was let out too._

"_Ok lets go in little sis."Taylor said as she put her arm through Haley's and opened the door to the party that was going on full blast. _

"_Tay!" A guy that looked like he jumped out of Abercrombie magazine yelled hugging Taylor._

"_Troy!"Taylor yelled happily hugging him back._

"_I told you, you couldn't resist my charms" He said as he moved his head to the right to take his bangs out of his eyes and winking._

"_Ugh! Whatever." Taylor said playfully and smacked his arm. Haley looked between them knowingly._

"_Oh! Sorry um Troy this is Haley my little sister, Haley this is Troy my umm…friend" Taylor said nervously._

"_It's nice to meet you Haley. Your sister has been talking about you non-stop since she heard you were coming." Troy said while shaking her hand. "You want a beer? I mean if that's ok with Taylor."_

_Both Taylor and Haley laughed at how nervous he was. "Um I would like a beer. And you know you don't have to ask Taylor."_

"_Yea ok." He said with a smile as he rubbed his head and left. Taylor following close behind._

_Haley looked around there was a lot of booze, couples dry humping on the dance floor and others almost having sex before getting upstairs.__** "WoW it's like I never left Tree Hill" **__Haley thought._

"_Looking for someone?"A boy with jet black hair and deep blue eyes asked._

"_Does that line actually work" Haley said before turning around._

"_I don't know you tell me."The boy smirked at how flustered Haley was when she turned around. "You can call me Nathan."_

**I'm sorry about how short it is. **


	4. Broken

**It's Life**

**Broken**

"You guys know each other?"

"Yea we met in L.A." Nathan said with a smirk. "Why, has Haley never mentioned me?" When everyone shook their heads he frowned. Haley shook her head what did he expect. How was she going to tell them all that happened?

"Well it's I'm glad you guys know each other, but we have to go." Lucas said while putting Nathans luggage in the trunk. "I thought your mom was coming."

"She is but she had to do some last minute things. Don't ask me what because I have no idea." Nathan said taking his eyes off of Haley. No one sensing the tension between them jumped in the car.

"You know I was expecting it to be harder to find you, but looks like you came to me."Nathan whispered with the smirk she knew so well.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The car ride to Lucas's house was anything but fun. The car was full of awkward silence. Nathan stealing glances at Haley and Haley glaring at Nathan. But everyone was oblivious to what was going on between the two. Peyton and Jake were the opposite they were actually trying to look any where other then at each other. Both couples were happy when Lucas pulled into his driveway.

"Nathan!" A little girl about 5 yelled jumping into his arms.

Nathan smiled as he hugged the little girl tightly. "How's my favorite cousin doing?" Nathan said still holding the little girl in his arms.

"Great!"Lily giggled. Nathan smiled and looked at the little girl then at Haley who was talking with Brooke. "That's Haley she's the best." Lily said looking to where he was looking. Nathan looked at Lily with surprise. He set her down and watched as she ran to Haley. He watched as Haley smiled brightly at the girl and picked her up and started tickling her. He smiled as he watched.

"Their like best friends." Lucas said receiving a questioning look from Nathan. Lucas pointed to the girls. "Haley and Lily ever since they met they've been just like that. And Lily's becoming just like her. It's weird sometimes having a little Haley walking around." Nathan looked at the girls again and his face automatically saddened. "You ok Nate?"

"Of course. So where's this basketball court that you were talking about." Nathan tried to cover up.

"Figures the first thing you'd want to do is play ball."Lucas smiled.

"When do I never want to play?"Nathan smirked.

"Alright but you have to say hey to my parents."Lucas said.

"Of course where's that old man." Nathan smiled.

"Nathan!" Keith yelled while coming out of Lucas's red and black Mustang.

"Uncle Keith!" Nathan yelled giving Keith a manly hug.

"Wow you grew up fast since the last time I saw you." Keith said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea well you know I had to train hard to win State Championship." Nathan smirked.

Haley was watching from the porch. She studied him as he was talking with Keith in the driveway. He had grown up since she last saw him. He was more muscular his red shirt showed off most of his muscles. Nathans black hair had grown longer, and his deep blue eyes were duller then she remembered.

"So what's the deal with you and hot shot?" Brooke who sat down on the porch swing with Haley and a sleeping Lily asked. Lily had gotten tired of all the tickling and fell asleep on Haley's lap.

"There's no deal." Haley said calmly. "We met last summer and that's it."

"If you say so, but you know what I'm more interested in." Haley turned her head signaling she wanted to know what. "I want to know where Peyton and Jake disappeared to."

Haley looked around surprised to see no Peyton or Jake. **"How could I have missed that? God Nathan is really messing me up today." Haley thought**. Haley was knocked out of her thoughts as she felt her iPhone vibrate. She looked at the screen and laughed. She showed it to Brooke and she started to laugh too at what it said.

**Peyton: Don't worry bout me Jake brought me home. TTYL = ] **

"Hey you guys want to come to the river court with us?" Lucas asked the laughing girls.

"Yea of course will come." Brooke said getting up from the seat.

"Um… I'll go too." Haley said after Brooke. "Let me just put this little monster to bed." Picking Lily up from her lap.

"Here let me help you." Nathan said quickly and picked up Lily. Haley looked up at him with surprise before she got up and made her way to the door. She held it open as Nathan passed through. He stopped in the living room and waited for Haley to show the way. The house wasn't huge but it was pretty big. Haley went up the stairs hearing Nathan follow close behind. Haley went left into a hall way with three doors. She stepped into the room on the right side of the hall way. She watched as he set the girl gently on to the bed and kissed her forehead she felt a pang in her heart as she watched this. She turned back and went outside to get some air.

"You ready?"

"What?" Haley looked at him confused.

"Are you ready to go?"Nathan asked and pointed to Lucas's Mustang where Brooke and Lucas were talking to each other.

"Um… yea." She pushed her hand through her blond locks and bit her lip. Nathan smirked at Haley's old habit. **"God I love you" Nathan thought. **He saw her turn around and head to the car and as usual he followed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7 minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucas took a ball out of his trunk and dribbled it. "Let's see what you got little cousin." Lucas smiled and dribbled it more.

"Don't under estimate me Luke." Nathan smirked and stopped in front of Lucas who was at half court. The girls took a seat on the bleachers and watched as the boys began to play. Haley again studied Nathan she loved watching him while he played. He looked so graceful on the court. She smiled but knocked herself out of it. **"No he can't do that he can't show up here and think everything is alright not after what happened." **Haley thought as she got up from the bleachers and started to leave.

"Tutor Girl where are you going!" Brooke yelled in surprise. The boys stopped playing to look at the girls.

Haley looked between the boys and Brooke. "I… have to go home sorry." Haley said quickly and left.

Haley closed the door and collapsed on the floor and began to cry something she hadn't done since last summer.

I'm glad I got my first review ever thanks CamillaScott I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter Please R&R. Love Kaitlin.


	5. Rebirthing

**It's Life**

** Rebirthing**

She hated it, feeling so vulnerable. Letting him get to her like this. It was like the world was shoving everything she ran away from back in her face. Now, now the tears won't stop coming down. She laid the back of her head against the front door. She was tired, tired of having shit happening to her. She took a deep breath, wiped away the tears and stood up. She turned around and opened the front door. **"He just got here and I'm already letting him effect me. But I'm not going to let it happen anymore. It's my life."Haley thought determination shinning in her eyes. **

She walked to her gray Mustang convertible and started out the driveway. She was heading towards the beach, where she could always go to clear her mind. A few minutes later she was parking in Keith and Karen's beach house. They loved Haley, Brooke, and Peyton like their own children and let them use the beach house whenever they needed. She went up to the front door and went in.

She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find it unusually fully stocked. She took out a water bottle and closed the fridge. She took a sip of water as she exited the kitchen and went to the sliding doors. She went outside and took of her sandals and started walking along the shore. She wasn't walking for long because she reached her destination. Luckily the Scotts beach house was the last beach house, so there was a small secluded spot on top of a hill which was right next to the house. The small spot was beautiful there was a bunch of purple wild flowers and the fact that it was so untouched made it more beautiful.

Haley put her sandals on as she went up the hill. She sat against a tree and faced the ocean. She heard a bunch of birds chirping and the waves crashing against the rocks. It was all so peaceful until she heard something she didn't want to hear.

"Haley?"

"So, how do you think Haley knows Lucas's cousin?"Brooke said taking a sip of her latte. Peyton and she were sitting on the roof of Karen's café. Even though they just got here a couple of months ago they settled down fast.

"I don't know but one thing I do know is that she met him last summer."Peyton said staring off into space.

"You think his the reason why she was so depressed."

"I don't know, all I know if he is the reason then I will most defiantly kick his ass." Peyton said thinking back in time.

Brooke nodded and stared at her latte. When Haley had come back from L.A. she was so depressed. She wouldn't smile or laugh, it had taken them many weeks to get her back to normal. And while Haley was going through this depression Brooke felt so helpless. Now she had to make sure Haley didn't go back there again.

"Hey guys! So what are you doing here alone?"Lucas came through the door smiling.

"Nothing much, just talking."Brooke smiled back at him.

"Wow you guys are so fun!"Lucas waved his hands in the air.

"Hey!"Brooke playfully smacked his arm.

"Ow! You promised you wouldn't hit me anymore."Lucas whined making Brooke smirk.

"So where's your cousin?" Peyton asked.

"Well I just dropped him off at the beach house, but I have to pick him up in 3 hours to get his rental car."Lucas looked at his watch.

"What time is it?" Brooke asked.

"Five' clock on the dot."Lucas said. "How come this day is going by so fast?"

"I felt that to especially after Haley left the river court." Brooke stared at her latte again.

"Oh yea what was that about?"Lucas asked.

"I really have no idea, and usually I can read Hales like a book but she seemed so closed off." Brooke looked at him.

"Hmmmm. Well who wants pie?" Lucas smiled and stood up. **Typical Luke serious one second then a fool the next." Both the girls thought. **They smiled, nodded and left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Haley?"

Haley froze as she heard a voice she didn't want to hear at the moment. Of course when she wanted to get away from him he shows up. She wasn't surprised by this it always happened, but the thing she was surprised by was that he sat down next to her. She heard him take a deep breath before he began to talk.

"Can we talk Hales?" She flinched at her nickname. She could tell he was staring at her intently, she could fell his gaze.

"What do you want to talk about huh? What is there to talk about?" Haley screamed at him. She was staring back at him with anger in her eyes, not letting the tears fall from her eyes as she hugged her knees.

"I want to talk about what happened ok!" He screamed back. "Look I know it hurt and I know you miss her but…"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare bring her up!" Haley interrupted now standing up.

"Haley… please talk to me. You told me to give you space and I did, but now what are you going to give up on us?" Nathan stood up too and looked into her sad brown eyes.

She stared back at his deep blue eyes and felt herself being pulled in again. She looked down and a few tears fell down. Nathan put his index under her chin and picked her face up so she could look at him. He put his hand on her face and brushed the falling tears with his thumb. She put her face into his hand and closed her eyes as she felt his thumb brushed away her tears.

When he stopped she looked into his eyes and felt his face get closer. Soon she was leaning forward too. They were so close she could smell his cologne. Their lips brushed together and they both felt the static. He pulled her in and began kissing her and she began kissing back. Her hands went to the back of his head and pulled him closer. He put one hand on her waist and his other on the back of her head. Then when the need for air came up they pulled apart.

Nathan had a smile on his face as he stared at the ground. Haley turned around and put her fingers on her lips. Nathan looked at Haley's back wondering what she was thinking. But when he heard her sob his heart stopped. What had he done?

"Haley…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Haley…" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around when he heard another sob.

Tears were falling down her eyes and her hand was covering her mouth.

"Hal…"

"No! You can't do this to me you can't come here to MY home, and think that everything is ok! You can't do that it's not fair!"Haley screamed and ran to her car.

Nathan stood there watching her back as she ran away from him again. He thought of running after her but he remembered her words the last time he did.

**AN: I know its short but I promise I will try to write more hope you enjoy R&R.**

**Love Kaitlin**


End file.
